


Jedha Java

by LadySophieKitty



Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016)
Genre: F/M, There's a plot, coffee shop AU, except neither of them want to be in a coffee shop au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-27
Updated: 2017-08-31
Packaged: 2018-11-19 20:16:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11320896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadySophieKitty/pseuds/LadySophieKitty
Summary: Jyn is a grumpy coffee shop worker and notices Cassian because he is equally annoyed at being there.





	1. Chapter One

To say that Jyn Erso did not want to be working at Jedha Java was an understatement. First of all, a coffee shop would never be Jyn’s first choice of a career, and this was coming from someone who had had all kinds of unsavory things lined up in the past. But even petty theft and all the things on her (well, no longer hers) record were better than this. She was more the active sort, and the thrill of making frou frou drinks for rich people was no kind of thrill at all. But she needed a low attention job not too far from her current living situation, and Jedha Java fit the bill perfectly. 

In some ways, it was truly amazing how mundane the job was. Jedha was not the safest place to live (and Jyn snorted at that understatement) but located by a university and a military base, the less savory characters (like herself, she frequently thought) did not come there. Not that they would anyway, given the sickeningly sweet nature of the place, all pastel colors, comfy chairs, sparkly lights. No, it was mostly university students, who would order drinks that made them feel so sophisticated. As if living off their parent’s money and learning about the world in an abstract way was sophisticated. Jyn would pay good money to see them live her life, just for a day. Maybe they wouldn’t order a nonfat vanilla latte with soy milk, extra whipped cream please because it’s my reward for acing my test and also my cheat day so I’ll be bad, teehee! 

No, Jyn hated her job. Which is why the day Cassian walked into the coffee shop, she noticed immediately. His clothes were practical, a tan button-down shirt, brown leather jacket, boots, and a belt. His stance was confident, and if it weren’t for his too long hair and stubble, she would have placed him as a military man. But he clearly wasn’t, and he also clearly wasn’t a university student, and though he could have been a professor, she also doubted it since they wouldn’t want to go to a place all their students go to. That made him a mystery, and she hated mysteries. In her life, mysteries were a good way of getting yourself killed. 

But the most surprising thing about him was what he said next. “Small black coffee, please,” he said, the exact amount ($1.75) already in hand. She took it, a bit dazed. While he didn’t look like the type who would order an orange mocha Frappuccino, Jyn had still expected it. 

“Name for your order?” Jyn asked. 

“Cassian,” he replied, and it took all of Jyn’s willpower not to say something along the lines of “Do you live up to your name? Are you an ass?” because she was so used to thinking of sassy comments to say to costumers, and he’d thrown her off so much already that it would be just like her to say it out loud by mistake. 

When she handed him the coffee, he made a point of looking at her nametag and saying, “Thank you, Liana.” He said, her name coming out a bit haltingly, unsure, the voice of someone saying a name as he read it. Jyn recognized it, because that was how she used to say it too. Liana was Jyn’s latest identity, the one she had used all of her funds to purchase in order to escape a criminal record, and the name she’d spent hours every day saying so that eventually it would become as normal to her as her real name, so that she wouldn’t sound like Cassian when she said it, so that if someone called her she would respond. The problem with fake IDs were the moments when you weren’t expecting to be called by that name, the moments you were spacing out or whatever. Stupid moments like that could get her killed, and for all of her faults, Jyn Erso was not stupid. And so it was thanks to all of that practice that Jyn did not startle at her name, and she flashed him her patented customer smile and wished him a nice day. 

And he left, not even pausing to add cream or sugar to his drink. Just black, like her soul. She stomped down the part of her that already kind of liked him. There was no room for anyone in her life, and it was hardly like her to like someone after one meeting. If she was THAT lonely she could get a plant. Maybe a fake one, since at least that wouldn’t die. 

**  
When Cassian showed up the next day, precisely at nine in the morning just like the day before, Jyn looked up, startled. Jedha Java did not seem his place at all, and she had seen that look of distaste on his face before he smoothed it out to his apparently normal neutral (yet with a hint of grumpiness) expression. And yet there he was, ordering a cup of black coffee, exact change in hand, “Thank you, Liana” with more confidence this time, and leaving without adding anything. It wasn’t as if Jedha Java was the only place around here that served coffee, and they certainly weren’t the best. 

And so started their daily routine. The same time, the same order, the same words, even on weekends. Was he a workaholic? And Jyn would be lying if she said that a part of her wasn’t looking forward to seeing him every day. This man who shared her distaste for everything Jedha Java, and yet could not seem to get away from it either, this man who seemed to have as much difficulty naturally smiling as she did, though his lips did sometimes curl up in something resembling a smile for a few seconds when she handed him his drink. Her kindred spirit. And that thought led her to scowl at him sometimes, or as much of a scowl as she could give without potentially losing her job. Jyn had gotten quite good at toeing the line between insubordination and not getting fired. And if that meant that she had to mentally chew bubblegum sometimes to display how little of a damn she gave as she took drink orders since she couldn’t actually chew bubblegum, so be it. Cassian did not get imaginary bubblegum, but he did sometimes get murder eyes. Which only led him to give her that lip curl some more. 

Two weeks into that, however, he switched up the routine a bit by walking in with a very tall blond man. 

“Cassian, this place is awful. I know that statistically speaking it is the closest and most convenient place to go to before work, and normally I would fully support efficiency before all else, but isn’t there someplace else you could go? Surely the extra time it would take to visit the one further down the street would be equal the amount of time you spend making googly eyes at this particular barista,” the blond man said. He spoke in normal tones, as if Jyn wasn’t there and able to listen to every word he said. His voice was odd, a bit nasally as if he had a cold, but also somehow a toneless sarcasm. He was also British, like herself, and Jyn wondered if Cassian had a thing for Brits. Especially moody ones. But also, googly eyes? Please. Cassian had looked at her in a polite but distant way, perhaps bordering a bit on hostile. Jyn wasn’t sure if she was offended or amused by the man’s words. 

“Shut it, Kay,” Cassian hissed, just as they approached the counter. Kay turned sharply to look at him, but didn’t say another word. 

“Small black coffee?” she said to Cassian. He shook his head. “Better make that a large, lots of paperwork to do at the office today.” 

“And for you?”

" Small half caff soy latte at 120 degrees, and I mean exactly," Kay said. His look was still blank but held a bit of a challenge, and Jyn internally groaned. He was definitely doing that just to be an ass, and he’d probably complain at how it wasn’t exactly 120 degrees even if it was, even if she showed him the thermometer, just to be a jerk. And then he’d probably throw the damn drink away in front of her just to spite her. And yet, in a way Jyn could respect that. She might do the same if she had the freedom. Just, did it have to be directed towards her? During this stupid job where plenty of people would order that in earnest? 

“Coming right up,” she said, the words forming around clenched teeth. 

“No, ignore that order. Kay, come here a second,” Cassian said, pushing his friend away just out of earshot. A minute later, they were back. 

“Fine, I will order a simpler drink. Cassian said I had to. I’ll take a small black coffee.” 

“Name?” And Jyn smiled her fakest most customer service smile, just because she knew it’d piss him off. 

“Kay. As if you hadn’t just heard it a bunch of times. Really, Cassian, what do you see in this girl.” 

Jyn did two things that were very unlike her. No, she did not flip him off. That would be very much like her, even if she was still trying not to be too rude towards customers. The first was inspired by his name. She quickly doodled a knight on his cup along with the words Sir Kay in fancy script, combining two interests of hers that had been very well hidden until just then. As a child, Jyn had loved adventure stories, and her father had read a bunch to her as a child, before he’d gone away. “See all these brave people doing acts of heroism, Stardust? Sometimes it just takes one person to make a difference,” he’d say, after reading to her at bedtime. She’d also loved art, and even now she would occasionally doodle or draw. They, along with a crystal necklace her mother had given to her before she died, were really the only parts of her childhood that she kept with her. While normally she avoided anything that hinted at it, she still had a fond spot for adventure stories. But Jyn was not one to disclose personal details, preferring to keep interests close at hand, but artists and lovers of adventures would be categorized as dreamers, and it was definitely not a good idea to be considered a dreamer in Jyn’s life. Dreamers could be taken advantage of and cheated. Dreamers were fools. And yet here she was, drawing and making references to Arthurian legend to some dickhead and his confusing friend. 

And the second? “The coffee is on the house, for both of you,” Jyn said, handing back the money that Cassian had offered earlier.

“Oh wonderful, a whole dollar seventy-five saved. Lucky me,” Kay deadpanned. Cassian rolled his eyes and accepted his cup of coffee and the change, but immediately put it in the tip jar. 

“I believe that defeats the purpose of it being on the house. Even if it is such a piddling amount.” 

“Thanks, Liana,” Cassian said, pointedly ignoring his friend. They walked out, and Jyn was left to deal with the rest of her costumers that were definitely annoying just like Cassian and Kay were, but not nearly as entertaining. And Jyn smiled, despite herself.  
**  
The next day, Cassian showed up, alone. 

“Sorry about my friend, he means well,” he said, in lieu of his usual ordering as a greeting. 

“He’s quite the charmer. Where’d you two meet, anyway?” Jyn broke her rule of asking no personal questions, but she couldn’t help it. The two were an interesting combo, what with Kay clearly aggravating his friend even while acting caring and defensive of him, and Cassian constantly having to keep him in check and making excuses. It was a unique dynamic, and while Jyn had never liked to pry too much, part of survival was observing the people around you. 

“We’ve worked together for years. Lots of paperwork in our line of work, and you might have noticed that Kay loves probability and statistics. Pain in the ass socially, but it does help a lot with the paperwork,” Cassian replied. Jyn nodded, and then handed him his cup. Their hands brushed, and Jyn was instantly aware of how warm his hands were. She didn’t know what burned more, the steaming coffee that had just been in her hand, or the touch of his fingers on that same hand. She quickly pulled away, and handed him his receipt more briskly than usual. “Have a nice day,” she said, and with that he left. 

**  
“I meant to say this last time but the drawing on the cup, it was really good, especially considering it took you what, thirty seconds?” 

“Thanks,” Jyn mumbled, and handed him his coffee, making extra sure that their hands didn’t touch. She wasn’t used to compliments, and especially didn’t know how to handle his. 

**  
And from there, something shifted in their interactions. No longer were they so beholden to routine, and while sometimes it was just as simple as asking how their day was going (and with both of them it was usually a noncommittal response. A grunt, a shrug.) or sometimes Jyn would ask how his asshole of a friend was doing. Cassian would even have a hint of a smile when she asked about Kay. 

The weather suddenly turned colder, and while it was definitely a bit chilly, nothing to warrant the huge parka and fingerless gloves that Cassian suddenly spots, a big change from his usual leather jacket. Jyn laughed at him, and it was impossible to tell who was more surprised by her laugh, him or her. He looked pleased at her laugh, though, and flashed her a smile in return. 

Jyn was suddenly inspired again, and drew him with a grumpy face all bundled up in a snowstorm on his cup, her tongue sticking out slightly as she did so. He looked at the cup and then at her, and smiled, his eyes going all crinkly as he did so. 

“Thanks,” he said dryly. 

“Don’t mention it.” 

“When does your shift end?” 

“Why?” 

“Because I wanted to ask you to go on a walk with me.”

“Are you sure you wouldn’t freeze to death? I’m not sure that coat is enough to protect you,” Jyn quipped. He gave her a look. “I get off at four.” 

He reached into his coat and pulled out a piece of paper with his number, the name Cassian written on top, as if Jyn would forget that it was him. Ah yes, because her contacts list was bursting with names. 

And as he turned to go, something fell from his pocket. Jyn was about to call after him to tell him about it, but she started thinking about how little she really knew about him, and how this would be a good way to get at least a small glimpse into his life. 

“Subject: Jyn Erso  
Alias: Liana Halik  
Work place: Jedha Java Coffee  
Notes: Erso seems to have no contact with her father, Galen Erso, member of the gang The Empire, and hasn’t for years. Neither does she seem to be in touch with former associate Saw Gerrera, leader of the Partisans. From the age of sixteen Erso has lived a mostly solitary existence, engaging in petty theft and other small criminal acts. Will observe for more information.”


	2. Chapter Two

Everything grew cold and silent, and Jyn felt that righteous indignation that came only from learning something bad by doing something she shouldn’t. How _dare_ he. She needed to learn more, and while her first instinct was to immediately confront him, she held herself back for the moment. Saw had had to break her of the habit of impulsively rushing into things, and it was still very hard for her not to. Especially in times like this. But impulsiveness could get you killed, and she didn’t know who the fuck Cassian was anymore.

 

Instead, she got off work an hour early, hid and waited for Cassian to go to the arranged meeting spot. He showed up, and where his bundling up so much had been endearing before, it was annoying now. Especially since it did his face from her. She wanted to look at the face of her betrayer. Instead, all she could see was the motion of him looking at his watch repeatedly, and more and more as the minutes passed by. He stayed for half an hour, and then walked home.

 

She followed him, careful to keep a good distance, stick to the shadows, keep quiet, and every other bit of training she’d had. Cassian clearly was no amateur, accidental dropping of important papers aside. And when he finally walked into an apartment building, she stayed outside for a few more minutes, until another resident walked in and she could see his apartment number. His name, apparently, was Cassian Andor. The next morning, she called in sick at work, and then went back to his apartment, this time using her handy lock breaking kit.

 

Once inside, she gasped a bit at what she saw in the living room. A stalker wall, filled with photographs of her father and some other men, including Orson Krennic. There was a photo of her, blurred, taken from outside Jedha Java, with a red line connecting her to her father and a question mark. Maps, pictures, more information than her brain could possibly process. Still feeling a bit numb, Jyn started going through the desk by the wall, noticing a picture of Cassian in a military uniform. He’d been a sniper. What, was he going to assassinate her father? What did she have to do with any of this? She hadn’t seen her father since she was eight, and according to the piece of paper she’d read, he’d _known_ that.

 

“Jyn,” she heard behind her, and she hadn’t realized how foreign her fake name sounded from his lips until he said her real name. The satisfaction she felt from hearing him say Jyn actually made her angrier. How dare he! “What are you doing here? Why weren’t you where we said we’d meet?” Cassian continued, as if he hadn’t lied to her, as if he hadn’t been spying on her, as if she didn’t have proof of that literally on the wall she was facing. She whirled around. “Oh, so now I’m Jyn. After all of these weeks of keeping up your façade, two mistakes in one day.” There was a slight halt in his breathing and he opened his mouth to speak, but Jyn was too angry to hear his explanations yet. “You _lied_ to me, all of our interactions were based on lies,” she snarled, and much to her astonishment she felt tears forming. She quickly brushed them away, and that sign of weakness, of the vulnerability he had created, made her angrier. Good, she’d use that anger as strength.

 

“And you didn’t, Liana Halik?” He emphasized her assumed name, said it very slowly, and she remembered how the first time they’d met, how haltingly he’d spoken her name. She’d taken it as someone reading a name for the first time, but it was because he’d known it was fake and had to remind himself not to call her Jyn.

 

“That’s different, I didn’t sneak my way into your life to trick you. My assumed name had nothing to do with you. It was a general lie, not one specifically for you,” she snapped.

 

“I was going to tell you the truth last night. If I’d told you the first time we’d met, if I told you that I needed information on your father, that he was helping to build a weapon, that I needed your help, would you have done it? Or would you have run off at the first sign of danger, at the first hint of your past, like you’ve always done?” As he spoke, he moved closer and closer to her, until he was just in front of her and leaning in, his pointer finger in her face.

 

The truth in his words just fed her anger. “You can’t talk your way out of this one, Andor. I’m going home. Don’t follow me.” She strode past him, hitting him hard with her side as she did.

 

“We don’t all have the luxury of walking away! Some of us, we decide to do something about our problems,” was Cassian’s parting shot. She hesitated for a moment, then walked out of the door.

 

But at home, she couldn’t get the thought of his words and the wall out of her head.

 

During Jyn’s childhood, Jyn and her family had moved outside of Jedha, to an empty town in between the forest and the beach called Lah’mu. There her father had farmed. Before, he’d been a brilliant scientist, but the corruption of Jedha and his work had led to a gang being interested in his working for him. With the help of a rival gang leader her mother had known, they’d been able to escape. Jyn didn’t remember much of her time before that, just strange meetings with the man Krennic, and the sudden appearance of more toys and art supplies in her life with their change in status. Life in Lah’mu had been simpler, and the increase in toys had stopped. Mostly what she remembered was her father reading those adventure stories to her, and staring at the stars, where he’d call her Stardust and tell her the mythological adventures connected to each constellation.

 

But then one day the Empire had found them, and from her hiding spot from far away she watched as her father didn’t protect her mother, who’d been shot and lay dying, and walked away without too much trouble with the very people who’d done that to them. Her father was weak, a coward. He had let them take him away, and didn’t even care about her fate. Saw had abandoned her too, and it was then that Jyn had decided that she was done with father figures. People. And Cassian was connected to both of them. Just her luck. So what should she do, run away? That was her first instinct, but she didn’t have an identity ready, and fleeing immediately would be stupid. Jyn needed at least a few days, because once she left she wouldn’t be able to come back.

 

Cassian’s words came back to her. As if her life was a luxury!  That wasn’t the only thing haunting her. Angry as she was, she was reminded of her father. All that she had left of her mother was a crystal necklace given to her before her mother’s death, and while she had long ago lost everything related to her father, her love of stories was one thing she’d never been able to completely get rid of. He’d always emphasized the importance of stories, the importance of regular people being able to be part of the greater good. And while she still didn’t want to be a part of that, it was hard to reconcile _that_ version of her father with the one she knew he was, the one who’d left her. Jyn had always avoided wondering about it too much because answers were unobtainable, and she’d avoided even wanting answers, because what was the point? For the first time, answers were a thing that could be desired, because they were in reach. If working with Cassian, if proving that she wasn’t those things he’d accused her of, was the only way she could get that, then maybe it was worth considering.

 

The next day, he didn’t come into the coffee shop, and Jyn would be lying if she said that she wasn’t disappointed. In fact, she did lie to herself a little bit, convincing herself that it was only because it made her life a bit harder to have to hunt him down (as if she didn’t have his number currently burning a hole in her phone). But, of course, Jyn knew where he lived now, and once again broke in.

 

When he came home, Cassian’s lips quirked a bit at seeing her in his chair.

 

“We’ve really got to stop meeting like this, Erso,” he said.

 

Jyn shrugged, “You know my background. Are you surprised? Besides, I brought coffee. Your favorite. The complicated to make black coffee, nothing in it, as usual.” And she had. She pointed to the kitchen counter, and Cassian walked over and picked up the cup, looking at it as he walked closer to her.

 

“What, no doodle this time?”

 

“Don’t push your luck. That’s a luxury you’ll have to earn back.” And while her words were sarcastic, both of them knew that there was an element of truth to it. Cassian’s expression became even more serious. He opened his mouth to speak, but Jyn wasn’t in the mood for any half hearted apologies so she lifted her hand to stop him. “Save it. Just tell me what’s going on.” Maybe it was hypocritical considering her propensity towards fake identities, but if there was one thing she couldn’t stand it was people being dishonest with her. There was an awkward silence as Cassian seemed to struggle with where to begin. Jyn finally took pity on him, unable to stand the awkwardness anymore.

 

“Who are you? What does this have to do with my father?”

 

The night before she’d gone over the possibilities in her head. Cop? FBI Agent? CIA agent? Some other government worker? Assassin?

 

“I’m a private investigator. Several weeks ago I came across rumors that your father was building a weapon for The Empire, an untraceable explosive. We need to find your father and destroy the weapon, making sure that it doesn’t get in the wrong hands.”

 

“Isn’t this all a bit much for a PI? Everything I know about this is from TV, but still, shouldn’t you be dealing with things like missing cats, cheating spouses, money laundering?” Jyn couldn’t believe that that was what stuck out to her most of all enough to comment on, of everything he said, even more than the fact that her father, who she had always remembered as a peaceful man, so peaceful and cowardly he couldn’t even hurt the people who killed his own wife, was the creator of something of that magnitude.

 

But still, she would have expected him to be a federal agent or something, even if he didn’t fit the clean shaven suit wearing picture of what she imaged a federal agent to be. And yet, in a way, it made sense. There were some aspects of his personality that perfectly fit the rigid military man, and yet with his stubble, messy hair, and a tendency towards leather jackets, some things were way off. A PI seemed like a good in-between.

 

Cassian mumbled something that sounded suspiciously like “I wish.”

 

From there, he told her the plan. It seemed that Saw Gerrera potentially had information on her father’s whereabouts, but the odds of him approaching Saw without getting killed were not in his favor, and that was why he had needed Jyn.

 

To which she protested that she hadn’t even seen Saw in years.

 

Saw’s group, the Partisans, was a small but very effective intelligence-gathering, whistleblowing organization that everyone knew but didn’t talk about. He’d been going after groups for years, but the Empire had always been a top concern of his. The government didn’t like the group, but Saw had too much information on too many people for them to be able to do much about it. That had always been part of Saw’s survival technique. Jyn had been a good spy in his organization, as people didn’t suspect a young girl of being involved. Until the day that he’d just left her in a strange city with a gun.

 

But her protests didn’t seem to do much good, and soon they were on their way. As it turned out, Saw did have information, a cell phone video that Galen had taped saying that he had been forced to work for this gang to develop weapons, but that he’d secretly been gathering information to take them down. But it was too hard for him to send the information, and so he had hidden it, but had sent coordinates. He wanted Saw to deliver it to the FBI, since he couldn’t do that himself. But he also spoke of Jyn, how he hoped she was well and how much he missed and loved her.

 

Jyn could barely focus on the words as she watched the video, too conflicted at what she felt and trying too hard not to cry. She’d spent too many years trying not to think of her father and to suddenly have him be such a huge presence in her life (and not just in her mind) was overwhelming.

 

But then the place got attacked, Saw and many of his men killed, and Cassian and Jyn barely escaped with their lives as the place blew up behind them. Cassian had had to pull Jyn away, so lost was she in her memories. And the cell phone had been destroyed in the process.

 

“Awfully convenient, isn’t it, that the evidence that your father is innocent got destroyed?” Cassian mumbled grumpily when she told him about it after. The drive back to his place had been quiet, what with her too shell shocked to really speak. He’d been respectful of the fact but after they’d gotten back to his place and she’d had a glass of water he decided the matter could no longer wait.

 

“Are you implying that I’m lying? I didn’t even want to be a part of this! You’re the one who dragged me into this,” Jyn snapped back.

 

Cassian sighed. “You’re right, I’m sorry.”

 

And Jyn wasn’t usually the type to accept apologies, preferring to live the lifestyle of neither forgiving nor forgetting (if someone fucked you over once they’d probably do it again, and the things done to her hadn’t exactly been small) but Cassian also wasn’t the type to apologize unless he meant it, and they _had_ just nearly died. She nodded in acknowledgement. Jyn allowed herself a few more minutes to wallow in misery and guilt and her complicated feelings regarding Saw (seriously, why did _both_ of her fathers have to be so complicated?) before deciding enough was enough and it was time to get back to business.

 

“So what now?” Jyn asked. Cassian shrugged, and they both sat in silence with grim expressions on their faces while they contemplated what next. Jyn did have to acknowledge that while she wasn’t sure what she thought of him right now, she did have to admit that at times they had an eerily similar worldview and behaviors, and probably similar expressions on their faces. Even if he’d disagree on the behaviors part and point out how impulsive she could be. After all, as angry as she was for the way he’d misled her, there was a reason why she’d been drawn to him at the coffee shop. But those thoughts were fleeting, as most of her attention was spent thinking of possible ways to retrieve what had been lost.

 

At that point, however, one of the doors in Cassian’s apartment opened, and out walked Kay. Jyn started at his appearance, but Cassian didn’t even react. The hazards of having your home double as your workplace, she thought. And with living with your coworker.

 

“There’s always The Cloud,” Kay said before wandering off to the kitchen to pour himself a bowl of cereal.

 

“The what?” they both said. “Wait, Kay, come back,” Cassian continued.

 

“I see you finally involved her, even despite all of my concerns,” Kay said around a mouthful of cereal, as he walked back to the living room area. Apparently he had a habit of dissing her right in front of her to Cassian in a normal voice, just like he had during his time at the coffee shop.

“You were talking so loudly I could hear you even in the other room, and anyway, I only have a small window of time for the commercial break before House Hunters comes back on,” Kay said, switching from sounding defensive to sounding condescending.

 

“Never mind that, what’s this about The Cloud?”

 

“You know, the thing that all of your photos and videos get saved to. The reason why celebrities always have their nudes leaked. Nobody ever expects The Cloud,” Kay said sagely. Jyn and Cassian just looked at each other with bewildered expressions. “He’s your friend,” Jyn mouthed at him. Cassian sighed.

 

“Yes, thank you. We will take it under advisement. In fact, I’m going to need you to find me Bodhi Rook’s contact information, we’ll ask him about that.”

 

“Alright, but not until after I finish this episode. The probability of you both succeeding without resting beforehand is low, anyway.” With that, Kay went back to his room.

 

“Bodhi Rook?” Jyn asked, her voice much lower now that she knew Kay could listen from the other room.

 

“A former associate of your father’s. He defected a while back with information, has been in witness protection since then. But we have ways of getting in touch with him.” Cassian spoke just as quietly.

 

“You’re not really going to pursue The Cloud idea, are you? Because my father is a genius, no way that would happen.”

 

“No, of course not. Kay simply reads too many gossip magazines while in waiting rooms and enjoys analyzing the probability that what they say happened actually did. It’s best to just agree and then ignore him,” Cassian said with a faint fond smile. But it quickly faded, and he stood up, running his fingers through his hair with a frustrated sigh.

 

“Kay’s right. You should get some sleep. It might take a while for this to get sorted out and who knows when we’ll get another chance.” Although she was still wired and a bit shaky from earlier events, she was also used to feeling that way from her time with Saw’s group, and knew that it was probably best to take his advice. After all, the next few days promised to be difficult and most likely dangerous, and being sleep deprived when she didn’t have to be on top of that would do nobody any good. And it was a testament of her past experience how quickly she was able to fall asleep.


End file.
